


Sit - Good Boy

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Animal Play, Chromatic Character, Community: kink_bingo, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I'm pretty sure you'd never pass as a Schnauzer."</i><br/> </p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit - Good Boy

"So, what do you think?" Fin asked having finished laying out the details of his role-play idea. He twisted the cap off a beer while awaiting Danny's response.

"You're serious?" Danny asked incredulously. Of all the things he thought Fin would bring up, this was not one of them.

"Yeah, I'm serious," Fin responded. He hadn't been telling a joke.

Danny waved a hand. "So, you're telling me, that you've - fantasized - about putting me in a collar, hooking on a leash, giving me a tail and making me walk on all-fours like your pet Schnauzer?"

Fin laughed, rich and full-bodied. "I'm pretty sure you'd never pass as a Schnauzer."

"That's not the point," Danny snarked back.

"No," Fin agreed, taking a long pull from his beer. "The point is, it's hot. I'd like to do it."

Danny actually had to sit down to think about this. He had been leaning against the wall, sipping his beer, but needed the more full support of a chair to ponder Fin's fantasy. "People really do that?" he asked, already knowing the answer; he'd been to the 'toy' store once. (Twice if that trip to chat with a potential witness counted.) "So, would you take me out in public?"

Fin lowered the beer from his lips. "Not if you were naked."

Which didn't help Danny decide anything at all. The idea did have merit. Letting Fin have a chance to play out a fantasy was pretty hot too. He tipped his head and asked, "What would I have to do?"

There was silence for a bit while Fin seemed to gather his thoughts. "Crawl around, do the tricks I tell you to do, walk on a leash, eat from a dish on the floor… pretty much, be my pet and do what I tell you. Much like what you do now." The grin on Fin's lips was eerie and sexy at the same time.

Danny stared at the floor for a moment. When he looked up at Fin, his eyes were full of wicked mischief. "Will you fuck me while I'm playing as your pet?"

Fin leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Only if you're _very_ good."

Danny swallowed the lump in his throat and tried not to fidget too much. The idea really was rather appealing on a number of levels. If nothing else, it would give him a chance to explore a few things he hadn't tried yet and decide for sure if he liked them or not. And, best of all, it would make Fin happy - and he always loved that.

Beer balanced between his hands, Fin was quiet while Danny considered the idea for as long as he needed. They would both need to agree to the scene in order for it to work, so he gave Danny those few minutes of space he liked for running things through his head.

Danny nodded. "I think this is something we can work with. Yeah. I'm up for it. When?"

"How's now work for you?"


End file.
